


Fairytale

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Can I have a Happy Ever After?, F/M, I think the Universe may burn, I'm pretty sure there's a Xanatos Gambit in play in canon, It's only a Spoiler if you spot it, Prompt: Genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure if anyone is eligible for the happy ever after this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Squint and there's a spoiler for "A Rising Thunder". Kudos if you spot it.

Like every good fairy story this one begins with a Princess (well, she might as well be one for all the choices she's given) who runs away and marries her Prince (he isn't a Prince but she loves him dearly). She worked _hard_ for her happily ever after.

The problem is that they had a daughter and then made the mistake of giving her prophetic name and go one stage further – they teach her to live up to it, and now Allison's stuck in a new fairytale, but she's not in control this time and she's not convinced that anyone is going to be eligible for a happily ever after.

Her eldest daughter is intent on slaying the universe's Dragon and there's a nagging doubt in the back of Allison's mind (she's got a sinking feeling there's a Xanatos gambit in play), but all she can do is believe that Honor can have her happily ever after - and that it won't involve her setting the universe on fire. It probably will though, and she hopes Honor has a plan B.


End file.
